


My Beta Wife

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: ABO Drabbles (SPN) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Anna, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jo, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My sweet Johanna, I cannot possibly tell you how incredibly grateful I am that you chose me to be your mate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beta Wife

Jo shivered as Anna ran her hands down her sides and over her bare stomach, coming to rest just beneath her breasts. “My sweet Johanna, I cannot possibly tell you how incredibly grateful I am that you chose me to be your mate.” The alpha woman laid kiss after kiss against her neck, her flowery breath tickling against Jo’s ears as the younger woman helplessly shivered on top of the silk sheets, body only warmed by the heat of her new wife above her.

"N-no, I’m happy that you accepted my request… I know that most alpha’s want an omega, naturally, and I-…" Jo was cut off by hot fingers pinching one of her nipples. Anna chuckled against her skin.

"Don’t be silly, my precious. You smell sweeter than any omega I have ever met and…" The older woman straddled Jo’s hips, hands on either side of her head now, spring dress bunched up around her hips as she smiled down at the blonde. "And so beautiful, too." She leaned down to press a soft kiss against her lips. "I swear you will want for nothing, my love."

Jo let out a happy sigh, closing her eyes and letting herself be claimed by a woman she had long since admired.


End file.
